english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Khary Payton
Khary Payton (born May 16, 1972 in Augusta, Georgia) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Aqualad in Young Justice and Cyborg in Teen Titans. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Stan (ep9), Tony (ep9) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Automated Voice (ep38), Convict#1 (ep37), Driver (ep22), Foreman (ep21), Forever Knight#1 (ep21), Hex, Punk#3 (ep10) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Hex (ep41), Manny, TV Announcer (ep27) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Hex, Manny, Student (ep63) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2012) - Hex (ep45) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Guard (ep38), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep38), Reporter (ep38), Voice Over (ep38), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Barley (ep67) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Muhangus, Rafiki *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Guard#1 (ep20), Lead Trooper (ep1), Wallace Weems/Ripcord *Generator Rex (2010) - Beasley, Gang Punk (ep20), Male Providence Cadet 2 (ep17), Pilot (ep10) *Justice League (2003) - Ten *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Hunter (ep8), Tyr *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - Deuce *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone', Herald *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2006) - Mitch (ep42) *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Aqualad/'Kaldur'Ahm', Black Manta, Brick, Dispatch (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - John Henry Irons *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - John Henry Irons *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cyborg *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Cyborg 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Dassie Chorus, Wild dog 2 'Shorts' *New Teen Titans (2012) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' 'TV Specials' *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Rafiki *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2016) - Cyborg/Victor Stone (ep21) *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Azrael, Command Center, G.C.P.D. Officer Jon Forrester, Inmates, Political Prisoner, TYGER Guard, TYGER Helicopter *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Azrael *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Warden Joseph *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Warden Joseph *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Jacob Kimble *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Slave, Soldier *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Policeman 3, Street Thug 3 *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Cyborg *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 3 *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Blade/Eric Brooks *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Galen, Vexx *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Lawrence Mujari *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Lawrence Mujari *Teen Titans (2006) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Michaels, Rael *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Bishop, Nick Fury *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Aqualad/'Kaldur'Ahm', Black Manta, Tourist 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Drebin *Ninja Blade (2009) - Andy Walker Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. Category:American Voice Actors